Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In Long-Term Evolution (LTE), New Radio (NR) or a newly developed wireless communication system, support for the transmissions of data with high reliability and low latency criterion has been introduced. A mechanism to aid the transmission of such data is the duplication of data transmissions over multiple links. To transmit multiple copies of the same data over the multiple links may improve the reliability of data reception. However, such mechanism may be accompanied by the cost of increased resource usage such as spectrum utilization, transmission power and so on.
Accordingly, both transmission reliability and resource efficiency may be important considerations for uplink data transmission. In order to avoid wasting resources, a proper design for handling data duplication is needed.